1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a net post-supporting device of a ping-pong-table, particularly to one able to firmly fix the net post on the edge of a ping-pong table, simple in structure and convenient in assembling and using.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, two net posts of a ping-pong table are respectively assembled at the opposite ends of the centerline of the ping-pong table for a net to be fastened therebetween. A conventional device for fixing a net post on the edge of a ping-pong table includes a bottom base secured under the net post and cut with a notch, and a tightening bolt inserted upward through the underside of the bottom base. After the bottom base is positioned on the edge of the table through its notch, the tightening bolt is screwed upward from under the table to tightly push against the underside of the table and firmly fix the net post in position.
However, the conventional net post supporting device of a ping-pong table has to be additionally provided with a threaded bolt and, after screwed tight, the threaded bolt has its lower end protruding out of the underside of the table; therefore, a players legs may carelessly bump against the threaded bolt and get injured, increasing cost in components and lacking of safety.